Yukiaki Uzumaki
'Approval:' 5/21/16 - 3 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' She seems to come across as very cold and distant towards others making her to look like somewhat of a lone wolf, but there's nothing she wants more than a few good friends and comrades that she fight along side of. She generally dresses in a deep blue shirt underneath a long black thigh length coat, on the right arm of the coat is a very dark gray armband with the Uzumaki crest on it as a reminder of her mother who made it for her and her lineage, on her lower body she wear long black baggy bottoms which are tied up by her black shin-high boots, she also has long black hair that goes down to the bottom of her shoulder blades and piercing blue eyes that would be easily recogninsable to anyone who knows her. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP:55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lightning Release ''' '''Genin 2: '''Wind Release ' '''Chunin: N/A ' Jonin: N/A ' '''S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Lightning Release: Shock Pistol - The user points their finger forward, forming a gun shape with their hand, and shoots a ball of compressed lightning chakra which causes a small electric shock on impact. (10 CP) # Wind Release: Hurricane Pulse - The user blasts chakra out of their body sending out huge gusts of wind in every direction, strong enough to blow people close to the user away. (10 CP) # White Lightning - White Lightning is refined lightning formed in a user's hand, then shot out. The lightning forms into the shape of a dragon, and flies toward the destination the user chooses, based on where they point, like a guided missle. (10 CP) Equipment *(3) Set of Kunai x1 *(3) Tanto x1 Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Yukiaki lived with her mother in Hidden Sand Village up until the age of 12 where she had trained as a shinobi in the from the age of 7 up until the age of 12 when she had finally become a Genin, when she decided at the age of 12 that she no longer felt she belonged in the Sand Village but wished to travel the land of her own accord only to find herself lost in a dense forrest where she had learned how to survive by herself. She lived out in the dense forrest for 3 years, surviving and trying to find her next port of rest when after 4 days of straight travelling she finds herself at the gates to the Hidden Leaf Village, only to collapse outside the village and without a headband to prove that she was ever a shinobi of the Sand, having been recognised by the crest on her arm she was taken in by the village and has lived as one of their own for 2 years, still saddened by the memories of her mother that she left behind to spend her time alone travelling, she now joins the Leaf ninja and begins a new life as one of their own while she searches for a new group of shinobi where she can feel like she belongs. Category:Character